


All We Need in This World

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was moving kinda ridiculously fast, but Adam never was the most patient person, and Sauli seemed just as willing to throw himself in headfirst, just as impulsive and excited.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Need in This World

Adam couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips as he looked down and realized Sauli had fallen asleep, his head resting heavily in Adam’s lap. He forgot about the movie in an instant, preferring to watch Sauli’s sleeping face instead.

He reached out with his right hand, gently touching Sauli’s hair, soft and still slightly damp from the shower he’d taken when they got home. He twined some of the longer strands around one finger, careful not to pull, not wanting to disturb his sleep.

 _He probably needs the sleep_ , Adam thought. Jetlag is a bitch – he should know! - and it _had_ been a busy day. Besides, Adam was enjoying the moment of stillness, enjoying being able to watch without being seen.

He’d spent the early morning of their last night together in Paris doing exactly the same thing. At the time he hadn’t been sure when they would get to see each other again, and he’d wanted to memorize every line and every freckle of his lover’s face.

This was the first time since Sauli arrived in California that he’d had a chance to watch him, really watch him, so he used the opportunity to update his memorized image.

Reaching for the remote, Adam muted the television before letting out a soft sigh and just letting himself _be_ , contently listening to Sauli’s even breathing.

It had been a while since Adam last felt this relaxed, despite the time off.

He wasn’t very good at relaxing on his own. He was a tactile person, he needed to have someone with him - someone he trusted enough to let them into his personal space.

He trusted Sauli, had trusted him quickly the very first evening they met. Fame had made him a bit more wary and careful, but he still listened to his instincts, knew his own ability to read people. Something clicked, really clicked, between them that first night, and he’d known he really wanted to see Sauli again.

Paris had been lovely, not enough time since Adam actually had work to do, but still enough time to get to know each other better. And it had been nice to have a few days - and nights - together, rather than a brief tour stop.

It _had_ left Adam hungry for more of Sauli’s company, though. He was almost surprised by how much he had actually missed him in the weeks apart. Phone calls just weren’t enough when you were trying to wind down from months of touring in a new and unfamiliar house.

And here they were. Adam still couldn’t quite believe it, had to squeeze Sauli’s shoulder gently with the hand he was resting on it, just to make sure it was actually _real_. He just hadn’t expected to see him again so soon. Hadn’t even dared to hope.

But it _was_ real, Sauli was really here, in LA - in Adam’s brand new _house_ – and it was making this thing they have mean so much more than it did when it was only a hotel bed they shared.

Adam found himself feeling less been-there-done-that, and more excited, overenthusiastic, and _happy_. He wanted to give Sauli the full experience, show him all his favorite places, take him to meet all his close friends. Hell, he kinda even wanted to take Sauli to meet his _family_.

It was moving kinda ridiculously fast, but Adam never was the most patient person, and Sauli seemed just as willing to throw himself in headfirst, just as impulsive and excited.

He ghosted his fingers over Sauli’s cheek. The skin rippled under his touch, the other man’s lips curving into a small smile. Which made Adam smile again.

So what if it was a bit fast? Adam knew he was falling in love, and it was only poetic to have found Sauli while on tour preaching about how nothing meant anything without love. 

As he reached for the blanket, covering Sauli with it before carefully moving to slide in behind him, he felt like he had a new understanding for the truth in that message.


End file.
